Ten Ways to Hide a Cold Sore
by Peachie-Chan
Summary: Kenshin finally works up the courage to ask Kaoru out on a date. But everyone wants to help! What happens when Kaoru finds out she has ten days to get rid of a troublesome cold sore?Will she get rid of it in time for her date?
1. A Little Help

AN: I know for two months I've been saying that I'll start a new sorry, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you enjoy my second/third story!

Disclaimer: Gigi- Do I own Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin?

                   Kenshin- No Gigi-chan, that you don't

                   Gigi- *sigh* I thought so

                   Kenshin: Don't be sad, that you shouldn't, you forgot that these ideas belong to you, that you did Gigi-chan!

Ten Ways To Hide a Cold Sore

"speech"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1: A Little Help

   Kaoru gazed up at the sun as she took a five-minute break from her training with Yahiko. She sat on the porch and smiled as the breeze cooled her off, while Yahiko went to the kitchen to see what Kenshin was making for lunch. "Yahiko! That's enough for today we'll continue tomorrow!" Kaoru yelled as she slowly got up. Yahiko sped out of the kitchen and stopped in front of Kaoru, "Thanks busu, after two damn weeks I can hang out with Tsubame. I'm gonna spend the night there, so don't bother making me any dinner". With that said, he ran out the dojo gates and off he went.

   Kaoru glared at the gate, 'He's been hanging around Sano a little too long, that's 200 swings for calling me busu'. Kenshin stuck his head out of the kitchen and caught sight of Kaoru, who was thinking of horrible things she could do to Yahiko. "Kaoru-dono, I see that you finished your training with Yahiko. The bath is ready for you and lunch will be ready in a few minutes." "Arigato Kenshin" Kaoru said with a smile as she got up. He gave her a warm smile, then stuck his head back in the kitchen. She ran to her room and got all her bathing things and headed off towards the bath house.

   Once Kaoru relaxed her tensed muscles, her cheeks turned a light pink. "Love stinks, I've already tried all of Megumi's tips on how to get Kenshin to notice me, but……nothing works. I guess he only likes me as a friend and nothing else" She sighed deeply and looked at the water. 

*~*~*Meanwhile in the Kitchen*~*~*

   Kenshin put lunch on the table and sat down quietly. "Kenshin Himura, I've had enough of your stupid excuses, you're gonna ask Jou-chan on a date. I've have been watching you and Kaoru looking at each other for four months and it's starting to get annoying" said Sano as he came through the kitchen door. Kenshin sighed as he looked up at his best friend. "I am to unworthy of Kaoru-dono" stated kenshin, who didn't noticed Sano was mouthing what he said. "I wouldn't want my blood stained past to stain her future" he continued. Sano placed his foot on Kenshin's head, "You may be the best swordsmen in Japan, but when it comes to asking Jou-chan on a small date you stink. But don't worry we're all here to help you, Kenshin". Kenshin sweat dropped but smiled "Arigato Sano, I guess there's no hurt in trying. I just hope if all goes bad that Kaoru-dono will still let me stay here at the dojo" Sano sat next to Kenshin with a grin "That's the spirit!" he said as he placed a fishbone in his mouth. "Ummm, what did you mean that 'we're all here to help you'? Whose we?" asked Kenshin slowly.

   Out of nowhere came out Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko, Megumi, Saitoh, Tokio, Aoshi, Misao, Hiko, and a few seconds later Enishi strolled into the kitchen and sat on the other side of Kenshin. "So how's it been going brother-in-law? Killed anyone lately?" asked Enishi as he grabbed a rice ball. Kenshin looked around at all his friends, soon his eyes went swirling. "ORO!?!?!?!". "We're here to help you Himura" Misao smiled at him.  Kenshin nervously smiled at Misao. "Something tells me this is going to be a really long day" he said as he watched as everyone made advances towards him.

~*~Fifteen Minutes Later~*~

  Kaoru came happily out of the bath house in a simple lavender kimono and a violet obi. She noticed Sano running around the dojo as if he was doing something important. 'Sano…actually doing something that looks like work, hmmm…nah' with that thought she headed for her room. Once Kaoru entered her room, she sat on her futon reading a book. As she read the book, which was a romance novel, tears welled up in her eyes. "Why can't Kenshin tell that he loves me…while he is seriously wounded from an epic battle between his long lost brother, who wishes to seek revenge on Japan!" Kaoru complained as she continued reading. 

   Tae was in the kitchen cooking for dinner that night, with Tsubame, Misao, Megumi, and Tokio, while all the men were in Kenshin's room devising a plan for Kenshin to ask Kaoru out. "I should kidnap my little sister again, then you can come save and ask her out" Enishi said as he started to think of ideas for his mastermind plan. "No you baka, besides Kaoru's not that stupid to become trapped in one of your stupid plans" thought Sano carefully as he chew on his fish bone. "Why don't you meditate with her for several hours with her, then ask" Aoshi said as glanced at everyone who sweat dropped. Kenshin thought about all the ideas for a second and sighed as he shook his head. "As much as I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, I think it would be best if I thought of something". "Here we are trying to help you out and you reject us? That's low Kenshin, real low" Said Sano as all the guys nodded in agreement. Kenshin shot them all an amber eyed glare and with that they all shut up. "But if that's your plan, go ahead and go for it. We'll be here for you" Sano continued with a forced smile. 

   Misao smiled as she listened intently through the shoji, obviously pleased with herself and then headed towards the kitchen. "Girls, he's gonna ask at dinner so we'll have to doll Kaoru up" Misao exclaimed as she burst through the door. "This is so exciting! Kaoru-chan's first date!" Tae smiled as she made more rice balls with Tsubame. "Maybe if this works out with Kaoru we could work on my tori-atama" said Megumi as fox ears appeared on her head "ohohohohohoh". "Can I please go to Kaoru's room, I can help her pick the perfect kimono. And if we don't find anything we can go shopping!" Misao said with a grin as she started to sweep the floor. "You forgot Misao-san that Kaoru-san doesn't even know you're here" Tsubame said as she helped make sushi. "Well then I'll make her find out that I'm here" Misao started out the with a hint of determination. 'This will be the best day of Kaoru's life and I want her to know that I'm here. Besides I didn't travel on a train for hours just to be ignored'.  

   "Kaoru! Me and Aoshi finally got the chance to visit you guys!" exclaimed Misao as she knocked loudly on Kaoru's door. Kaoru quickly opened the door and gave Misao a big hug. "Misao I'm so glad you're here! It's been so long and I've really missed you!" She cried. "So any advances from Himura?" Misao nudged her with her elbow as she winked at her. Kaoru's face fell and she shook her head. "Well don't worry! I've come to help you out to make him notice you." Kaoru looked up and wiped away some tears and she sniffed. "…Really?". "Of course, and if I get some help…I can make you catch the eyes of all the men of Tokyo and that's bound to make Himura jealous then realize how much he cares about you" said Misao as she patted her friend on the shoulder and led Kaoru back inside her room. 

   'That's perfect! I'll ask Kaoru-dono when we all go to the Akabeko(sp?). Maybe I'll be lucky enough to get five minutes alone with her. But I have it all set up, first I'll be walking right next to Kaoru-dono. Then I'll wait till she says something…anything! And then I'll ask her…if nothing goes wrong' Kenshin smiled as he thought of all the details that his vision could have. He was happily doing laundry as all the guests where sitting on the porch talking while Kaoru and Misao were still in Kaoru's room. 

   "It's soooooooo pretty" exclaimed Misao as she looked at the kimono Kaoru was trying on for her. Kaoru blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a navy blue kimono with silver butterflies, a silver obi and a silver ribbon in her hair. 

   Hiko sat next to Kenshin and frowned at him. Kenshin sighed and looked up "Did you need something Master(can someone find out how it is said in Japanese?)". "Baka Deshi(sp?) I've been here for …I'd say hours and I get no sake, just tell me what's wrong with this picture". Kenshin got up and slowly walked towards the gate with an annoyed face. "Don't worry Master, I'll go get you some sake". 

   As Kenshin crossed the bridge he smiled. 'Maybe I can get a head start on my plan!'. With that thought he ran the rest of the way to the sake shop, while admiring his plan with great pride. Sadly it isn't going to go the exact way he planned it too.

Next time: Chapter 2- Kenshin's Plan

An: I hope you all liked chapter one of Ten Ways to Hide a Cold Sore. Please review and give me ideas for all the things that could go wrong at the dinner party with everyone. Till next time! Sayonara!


	2. Kenshin's Plan

Disclaimer: Gigi: Happy Birthday to me! Nobuhiro Watsuki said for my birthday he would give me all the rights to Rurouni Kenshin! *Unwraps a big box and looks inside to find a little piece of paper* Gigi: AN I O U!!!!!! well I guess it's safe to say I don't own my darling Kenshin.

AN: Yes 3/12 was my b-day! I turned 14 and got many cool gifts. Lots of David and Goliath stuff, not to mention my brand new RK DVD! That's about it for the AN have a nice day now!

Battousai

Ten Ways to Hide a Cold Sore

Chapter 2: Kenshin's Plan (A dinner for disaster)

   Kaoru and Misao sat in Kaoru's room tying each others obi for dinner at the Akabeko, that they were leaving for in a few minutes. "Misao, as much as I love this new kimono you bought me, I still don't know why I needed another one" said Kaoru as she looked at the dark blue kimono with white petals and red obi she was wearing. "Well I have a feeling something great is going to happen tonight, sooooooooo I figured you might as well look special!" exclaimed Misao as she fixed Kaoru's obi.

   Kenshin sat on the floor of his room, staring at Sano and all of the guys in his room. "No" he said as he leaned against the wall and rested his sakabato on his shoulder. "Tell us Kenshin! Tae knows and…we have to know too!" proclaimed Sano as he stood up, gaining responses from everyone. "No, it took me five hours planning and the women besides Kaoru-dono had to know, and besides you'll all mess it up" Kenshin said calmly. All the men grunted and complained about how Kenshin was a loser. He glared at them all with amber eyes. "If you don't want an oozing wound, I advise you to get out of my room so I can change". When everyone walked out Enishi was the last one still sitting. He slowly got up and frowned at Kenshin. "Even when we're family you exclude me!" Enishi stormed out the door. Kenshin sweat dropped as he closed the door and took off his gi. "Kami-sama, how he irritates me" mumbled Kenshin as took out his brand new black gi and gray hakama.

   As everyone left for the Akabeko, Kenshin pulled Tae aside so they where the last two to leave the dojo. "Tae-dono is everything ready?" Kenshin asked eagerly. "Why yes it is Kenshin-san! Tsubame is waiting across the bridge and dinner is all set" Tae said with a smile as they both left the dojo. "Also the cake is ready. Thank goodness I was taught how to make American sheet cakes" she whispered. "Arigato Tae-san. Oh we're near the bridge. I have to go" Kenshin ran up to the front where Kaoru was walking. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Tsubame up ahead. Kaoru leaned closer to him and whispered. "Kenshin, was Yahiko in the back with you?" Kenshin shook his head, "No Kaoru-dono I thought he was in front with everyone else". "Oh" Kaoru looked around nervously, expecting Yahiko to jump out of a tree. Kenshin's eyes widened. "Hell no Kami-sama, please don't make Yahiko screw up tonight" he prayed in his mind. 

   "Yahiko! Leave me alone!" cried Tsubame. "Please Tsubame, tell me what Kenshin is planning. I promise I won't tell" Yahiko gave her a puppy dog pout. Tsubame growled in frustration (is it even possible for cute little Tsubame to do that?). "Fine…but please don't tell. Kenshin-san will be very angry with me. Umm Kenshin-san wanted to give Kaoru-san these" she held out a basket filled with jasmine flowers. Yahiko inched his face closer to the basket and sniffed. He started sneezing out of control in the basket. Tsubame quickly pulled the basket away from him. "Yahiko! Your sneezing blew out every petal of the flowers! Kenshin-san is going to kill me!" she slowly pulled out a stem with nothing on it. Yahiko looked at Tsubame with a saddened expression. "I'm really sorry Tsubame, I didn't mean too"

   When Kenshin and Kaoru crossed the bridge, Tsubame quickly handed Kenshin a handful of flower stems and ran away as fast as she could. "Here Kaoru-dono, I got you some…" he looked at the stems. "FLOWER STEMS?!?!". Kaoru slowly looked up at him. "You okay Kenshin?" Kenshin hid the flowers behind his back and smiled. "Hai Kaoru-dono, I've never been better" he said as he forced a smile. As they continued walking, Kenshin quickly got rid of the flowers and groaned. "Kami-sama why do you hate me? Is it because I was a hitokiri? Well GOMEN NASI!" Kenshin thought. 

   As they continued walking, Kaoru glared at Kenshin. "Kenshin wanted to give me flower stems?! Does he hate me that much? Well if I had my bokken with me that baka rurouni would have a lump the size of Japan on his head" Kaoru thought evily. (But Kaoru Kenshin LUVS you!)

   Once they reached the Akabeko, the Kenshin-gumi all sat at separate tables. Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Megumi sat at one table. At another table sat Misao, Aoshi, Enishi, Hiko, Tokio, and Saitoh. While Kaoru was happily chatting with Megumi, Kenshin was sending death glares at Yahiko. Yahiko nervously nudged Sano, "Sano?". Sanosuke, who was stuffing his face with food looked up at him. "Wha…is it?" he said as he swallowed some of the food in his mouth. "Kenshin…he's glaring at me and…HIS EYES ARE AMBER! I think he knows I ruined the flowers he was gonna give Busu" he whispered. "Well Yahiko-CHAN that's what you get for bugging Tsubame". "DON'T CALL ME CHAN!". 

   Kenshin sneezed 15 minutes later and looked at Tae, giving her the cue to get the cake ready. Kaoru smiled at Kenshin, "Bless you Kenshin, I hope you're not catching a cold". He smiled back at her, "Arigato Kaoru-dono, I'm sure I'm just fine". "Though I wouldn't mind if you would take care of me" he mentally added. "Darn, But I hope you do get sick so I can take care of you" Kaoru thought. "Excuse me everyone, I think I should go help Tae-dono" Kenshin got up and ran to the kitchen. Megumi glared at Sano. "Tori-atama why can't you be as helpful as Ken-san?" she asked him as she took the bowl of rice away from him. "Cause I don't wanna Kitsune" Sano then grabbed Kenshin's bowl of rice and helped himself to it. Kaoru smacked him on the head. "YOU BAKA! THAT'S KENSHIN'S RICE! YOU GET YOUR PAWS OFF IT! HE HAS TO EAT TOO!"

   Kenshin smiled from inside the kitchen when he heard Kaoru's outburst about his rice. "I feel so loved". 

   "Tae-dono, it looks wonderful! You really outdid yourself with the frosting flowers, I hope Kaoru-dono will accept my invitation" Kenshin then started to think about the perfect evening between him and Kaoru. "Well she should, 'Kaoru-dono will you please go out on a date with this unworthy one?' The message in the frosting screams love Kenshin-san" said Tae with a smile. She handed Kenshin the cake with lit candles and then turned the lights off in the dining area.

   Kenshin slowly walked out of the kitchen and headed towards his table. Yahiko looked at the floor and was about to burst out laughing. A huge rat was sitting right next to Kaoru and was quickly making it's way towards her. "Kaoru! There's a rat right next to you!" yelled Yahiko. Kaoru looked down from her Miso soup and screamed. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!". She threw her soup and the bowl landed on Yahiko's head. "AHHH! IT BURNS! HOT! HOT!" He started running around and ran smack into Kenshin. After that Yahiko ran out the door with Tsubame running after him. "Yahiko-chan take the bowl off your head!". Kenshin had tripped and fell on the floor. Unfortunately he fell flat on his face on the cake. "ORO!". Kaoru grabbed some cake and threw it at the rat but missed and landed on Sano who was choking on a rice ball. Hiko, who had a little too much sake, walked up behind Kenshin and sat on him, making poor Kenshin smash his whole body against the cake, giving the cake no chance to survive. "This reminds me of when my Baka Deshi had sake for the first time. Two hours later I found in the nude playing in a mud puddle".

Kenshin groaned. "Somebody up there doesn't like me". Enishi, who was high on who knows what, was having a very deep discussion with his sushi, (talking about starting a jelly bean company lol). Misao also had too much sake and was all over Aoshi. "Ahh! *hic* come on Aoshi-sama give me some luvin". Aoshi looked at her uncomfortably and slowly scooted away from her. While Saitoh dragged Tokio out of the restaurant. "I told you Battousai had wild parties, but did you believe me noooooo". "Well you're just a party pooper!"

   Half an hour later the Kenshin-gumi left the Akabeko in shambles. Kaoru was covered with cake due to a food fight with Enishi. Megumi had rice in her hair, since Sano coughed up his rice ball on her. Yahiko had ran out the door with Tsubame. Aoshi was chased out of the Akabeko by Misao. Hiko skipped over to the red light district with twenty cases of sake. And Enishi went to go into a dark alley to deal some drugs (I love Enishi, but when I thought of this I just had to put it in). Kenshin groaned as he wiped some frosting off his gi. "Kaoru-dono, can I talk to you privately for a second?" asked Kenshin as he walked next to her. "Sure Kenshin" said Kaoru as she tried to smile. She quickly said good-bye to Megumi, who dragged Sano off to the clinic. 

   They both started crossing the bridge, but Kenshin stopped in the middle and looked out onto the river. Kaoru stood next to him and leaned on the railing then sighed. "Kaoru-dono gomen nasi! Tonight wasn't supposed to be like this. I meant to give you flowers…but Yahiko sort of ruined that. And you were supposed to read my cake so you would go out with me!" he said quickly. 

   Out of nowhere Yahiko ran down the bridge with the bowl of soup still on his head.

   "Kenshin, you mean that?" Kaoru asked slowly with a small blush. "Hai" Kenshin looked at the ground and smiled. Yahiko stood behind Kaoru and grinned. He then pushed her off the bridge. "Ahh!!!!!!!! KENSHIN!" screamed Kaoru as she fell. "KAORU-DONO!" Kenshin then jumped off the bridge after her.

SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  Yahiko grinned in victory. "Ha! Kaoru! That's what you get for dropping boiling Miso soup on my head!" he then happily went on his way to the dojo.

   Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other then at themselves. They were both sitting in dirty river water and were both soppy wet. Kaoru looked down at her new kimono and bit her lip. Kenshin then burst into tears, which caught Kaoru off guard. "WHY KAMI-SAMA?! WAAAH! ALL I'VE EVER ASKED FOR IS HELP ASKING KAORU-DONO OUT FOR DINNER BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN HELP ME WITH THAT!". Kaoru not knowing what to do hugged him. "Arigato Kenshin, I would love to go out with you" she smiled as she kissed his cheek. 

In the living room of Kenshin's mind…

I told you the crying would work

'Arigato for the tip'

That's what I'm forced to do

Kenshin smiled and helped Kaoru up. "Let's hurry and go home Kaoru-dono. Our date is in 12 days and I wouldn't want you getting sick". 

They both walked back towards the dojo, laughing at the night's events as they walked hand in hand.

NEXT DAY!

Kaoru smiled contently as she woke up the next morning. Kenshin had finally asked her out, she felt as if she could fly through the ceiling. They were going out in 11 days and that seemed like forever. Kaoru got up and changed out of her sleeping yukata into a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi. She sat in front of her mirror and slowly brushed her hair. "hmmm whats that at the corner of my mouth?"she poked the small little sore and her eyes widened. "oh kami-sama NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Kaoru's scream echoed threw the whole dojo. There, right on her face was a cold sore.

To be continued……

A/N: Now the trouble really begins when Kaoru has to find a way to get rid of her cold sore. What will she end up doing to hide it away from Kenshin? Well let's just say bokkens and trips to the fox lady will be involved.

On another note I am sorry for my delay in updating so please review. I turned 14! So just think of the nice review as a present!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Till next time! Sayonara!

                                         Peachie-chan

Special thanks to my reviewers!

Silent Tears of Agony

Kitsune KeNsHiN

Unicornfan


End file.
